Shopkin Roll Call
The Shopkin Roll Call is a song based around the Shop Team and featured at the end of every episode since the first series. An instrumental version of the chorus was used for the credits since the first series and for the opening in the first series. Terry Tompkins and Steve D'Angelo re-arranged the theme for the second to third series. Imaginigami composed the fourth series onwards version. The lyrics have been changed three times; once for Shopkins: Chef Club, once for Shopkins: World Vacation, and once for the fourth series. There is also an alternate rock 'n' roll version. Lyrics Series 1 Version (chorus) :They're two, and four, and six and eight :Shopping to their hearts content :Many colors you can see :That make up the newest team :All with different roles to play :Round the Small Mart store or far away :Down the hills and round the bends :Jessicake and her friends :Jessicake, she's the cheeky one, :Donatina is vain but lots of fun. :Apple pulls the mail on time, :Cheeky thunders down the line. :Kooky really knows her stuff, :Bubbleisha toots and huffs and puffs. :Strawberry wants to help and share, :Lippy, well, let's say, she's square. (chorus x2) Series 4 Version (chorus) :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shopping to their hearts content :Yellow and green, red, orange and blue, :They're the really useful crew. :All with different roles to play :Round the Small Mart store or far away :Down the hills and round the bends :Jessicake and her friends :Jessicake, she's the cheeky one, :Buncho, he's new and lots of fun. :Apple pulls the mail on time, :Cheeky thunders down the line. :Kooky really knows her stuff, :Donatina is always showing off, :Rainbow wants to help and share, :Lippy, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus x2) Shopkins: Chef Club version (chorus) :All the Shopkins are on hand, :Cooking till the day is near. :Be they Shopkins, be they Shoppies, :All keep working as a team. :Kooky will now go to bed :With all the rest at Small Mart store. :And no one can remember when :Shopkins worked with Peppa-Mint. (chorus) A Day at the Races (PlayStation 2 game) version (chorus) :Donatina is vain but never bad, :Jessicake, she's the cheeky lad. :Apple pulls the mail on time, :Cheeky thunders down the line. :Kooky really knows her stuff, :Bubbleisha toots and huffs and puffs. :Strawberry wants to help and share, :Lippy, well, let's say, she's square. (chorus x2) Shopkins: World Vacation version (chorus) :Jessicake, she's the cheeky one, :Donatina is vain but lots of fun. :Apple pulls the mail on time, :Cheeky thunders down the line. :Kooky really knows her stuff, :Bubbleisha toots and Strawberry puffs. :Peppa-Mint, she's the new one there, :Lippy, well, let's say, she's square. (chorus) Jessicake Saves the Day (Live Show) version :They're two, and four, and six and eight :Shopping to their hearts content :Many colors you can see :That make up the newest team :All with different roles to play :Round the Small Mart store or far away :Down the hills and round the bends :Jessicake and her friends :Jessicake, she's the cheeky one, :But she always gets things done. :Yolanda, she is strong and tough. :Yolanda Yo-Yo: And I really know my stuff. :Apple pulls the mail on time, :Jessicake: And she's a friend of mine. :The Shopkins learned to help and share. :When there's a job, they're always there. :The Shopkins have been working late, :Shopping to their hearts content :Bessie Bowl and Peppa-Mint: The festival was almost through, :But save by this Really Useful crew. :The Shopkins all have roles to play, :'Round the Small Mart store or far away, :Down the hills and round the bends, :Jessicake and her friends. :Jessicake and her friends. :Jessicake's Driver: We'll take this diamond to the lighthouse right now. Characters Series 1 version: * Jessicake * Strawberry Kiss * Bubbleisha * Cheeky Chocolate * Donatina * Apple Blossom * Lippy Lips * Kooky Cookie Shopkins: Chef Club version: * Jessicake * Strawberry Kiss * Bubbleisha * Cheeky Chocolate * Donatina * Apple Blossom * Lippy Lips * Kooky Cookie * Bessie Bowl * Miss Sprinkles * Berry Tubs * Peppa-Mint Rock 'n' roll version: * Jessicake * Strawberry Kiss * Bubbleisha * Cheeky Chocolate * Donatina * Apple Blossom * Lippy Lips * Kooky Cookie * Ice Cream Kate * Bessie Bowl * Miss Sprinkles * Freda Fern * Berry Tubs * Peppa-Mint Shopkins: World Vacation version: * Jessicake * Strawberry Kiss * Bubbleisha * Cheeky Chocolate * Donatina * Apple Blossom * Lippy Lips * Kooky Cookie * Peppa-Mint Series 19 Version: * Jessicake * Strawberry Kiss * Bubbleisha * Cheeky Chocolate * Donatina * Apple Blossom * Lippy Lips * Dum Mee Mee * Toasty Pop * Choc N' Chip * Connie Console * Kooky Cookie * Lala Lipstick * Suzie Sundae * Suzie Sushi * Foxy Lemons * Gemma Stone * Sarah Fairy Cake * Rainbow Sparkle * Bridie * Betty Bouquet * Lil' Blaze * Mystabella * Miss Sprinkles * Nina Noodles * Twinkle Cupcake * Chico Pyramid * Pina Pineapple Drink Series 4version: * Jessicake * Strawberry Kiss * Bubbleisha * Cheeky Chocolate * Donatina * Apple Blossom * Lippy Lips * Dum Mee Mee * Toasty Pop * Choc N' Chip * Kooky Cookie * Lala Lipstick * Suzie Sundae * Suzie Sushi * Foxy Lemons * Sarah Fairy Cake * Rainbow Sparkle * Bridie * Betty Bouquet * Lil' Blaze * Rainbow Kate * Buncho Bananas * Miss Sprinkles * Philippa Flowers * Nina Noodles * Chico Pyramid * Pina Pineapple Drink Deleted and Extended Scenes *What's the Matter with Bubbleisha? - An alternate angle shot of Bubbleisha going under a pipe. *Cheeky and Lala- An extended shot of Cheeky Chocolate on a hill. *Jessicake to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Jessicake rolling her eyes at Small Mart. *You Can Do it, Lippy! - A deleted scene of Lippy Lips and Bree Birthday Cake passing Black Loch. Trivia *The song's music video has been redone two times; one to accompany the re-arranged theme for the second series and new changes in lyrics for the fourth series onwards. *Series 4's version marks the first time the lyrics have been completely changed, in order to accommodate Rainbow Kate and Buncho Bananas in place of Strawberry Kiss and Bubbleisha: **"Many colors you can see" is changed to "Yellow, and green, red, orange and blue". **The new order is: Jessicake, Buncho Bananas, Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Donatina, Rainbow Kate and Lippy Lips. **Donatina is now in place of Bubbleisha, with the new line "Donatina is always showing off". **Strawberry Kiss' old line is reused, but changed to Rainbow Kate instead. **Buncho Bananas uses a slightly altered version of Donatina's original line, replacing "is vain" with "he's new". **Lippy Lips was kept in the line-up to retain 8 lines, allowing her to keep her position in the Shop Team (though the position is less prominent to retain the new gender ratio). *When the first series was shown in full-screen on Nick Jr. in the UK and on PBS Kids in the US, during the line "Jessicake, she’s the cheeky one", the shot of Jessicake rushing through the yards in the background is mirrored. This is corrected on the later version on full-screen. *In All Aboard with the Shop Team, Shopkins vs Shoppies and other DVDs and TV airings with Series 1 episodes, there are yellow linings when they show the Shopkins and in DVDs and TV airings with Series 1 episodes and Shopkins: World Vacation, there are no yellow linings. *In the DVD Railway Friends, the song is distorted. *Specially shot footage was used for the first series version. *In Norway, the song was never dubbed into Norwegian for the series until the second series. A dubbed version was used for Shopkins: Chef Club and Shopkins: World Vacation however. *In Shopkins 4-D, the bouncing cloud is replaced by a bubble. *In the Serbian version, the music is high pitched of the first chorus, instead of the second chorus. The second chorus had the opening. *Some airings of Series 4 episodes feature Bubbleisha when the final "green" is said while others feature Corny Cob. *In the Russian version of Shopkins: Chef Club, it plays the instrumental version. Goofs *In the first series version, a close-up of Kooky Cookie's feet is reversed. *In the German and Swedish versions of the Shopkins: World Vacation version, it shows and says Strawberry Kiss' name when it shows Peppa-Mint. *In the Polish version, the colours that are said are not the ones shown on screen. This is fixed in the Shopkins: World Vacation version. *In the Norwegian version, it is said that Strawberry Kiss is "new in town". This is due to the fact that it was changed from the Shopkins: World Vacation version where it initially described Peppa-Mint. *In the first known Hebrew version, it was said that Donatina is "usually annoyed". *In the European Spanish version, it is said that there are ten members of the Shop Team, which is false. *In the second Hebrew and Lithuanian version, the Shop Team is said to have only six members, rather than eight. *In the Lithuanian version, the colour is black, which is false. *In the extended version of the first series version, one scene of Apple Blossom is reversed as smoke can be seen going back into her funnel. *In the extended version of the second series version, the sound effect for Bubbleisha's whistle is out of place. The sound is also still intact in the fourth series version. In Other Languages CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 1 * The Railway Stories Volume 2 * The Railway Stories Volume 3 * The Railway Stories: Apple the Small Shopkin and other stories * The Railway Stories: The Little Old Shopkin and other stories * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Shopkins and other stories Category:Songs